I've never been More Alone
by PenanceGirl
Summary: Slade killed Ravens hope and Love.So she killed him. She can't seem to get her mind together with out him...  But turns out, there is still a part of his love out there, or inside. Suggestive themes and Violence.


Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans.

Anyways, I read a story and I just thought of this so... It's going to be bad…

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Raven walked past Beast Boy's room. She stopped and stood in front of it, she remembered the night she had a vision. It had been absolutely terrifying she was afraid to sleep on her own. That's when she had gone to beast Boy.

(Flash Back)

_ Raven woke with a jolt. She grabbed her blanket and held it close. She looked around her room and stumbled to get out of bed. She walked to her bathroom and grabbed cup of water. But instead of drinking it she poured it down upon her sweat covered body. Then she refilled it and drank that. She went back to lie in her bed. She found that sleep would not come to her in her most desperate time. She stood up and decided to change her pajamas. Instead of navy blue sweat pants, she went for a pair of black knit shorts. Then she tossed off her white tank top and replaced it with a navy one. _

"_Maybe meditation will help." She whispered to herself. She sat in front of the window and began to meditate. When that didn't help, she stepped outside her room. She walked down the hallway and stopped at Beast Boy's door. She knocked lightly and she heard muffled sound behind the door before it slid open. Beast Boy rubbed his eyes before making contact with the person who disturbed him from his sleep. Once he looked up and saw that it was Raven his face lit up._

"_Hey Rae, watcha doin up this late?" He asked._

"_I had a vision, I… got scared." Beast Boy was about to crack a joke about her finally being scared but then took pity on her. He noticed how stressed and tired she looked. _

"_Come in. You can sleep here tonight." He offered and stepped out of the way to let her in…_

(End Flash Back)

Raven brushed of the memory and continued walking to the common room. When she entered the area, she saw Robin fiddling with his fork as Cyborg placed food on the table. It was quiet. Even Starfire wasn't her optimistic self. She lingered behind the counter looking down at Silky. Robin looked up at Raven but made no change in the way he looked or what he was doing. He just returned his gaze down at the table. Starfire looked up and gave Raven a small smile and continued her interest with Silky. Raven sighed and went over to the tea pot and poured some tea. Cyborg walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder, Raven felt a tear drop down her face as she grabbed her stomach with her free hand.

"Raven, we're here for you. I know this is tough, but, we are your family. If you need anything, just let us know." Cyborg comforted. Raven nodded.

(Back to Flash Back 2 weeks ago)

_ Raven entered the room and saw that it was pretty messy, but it was also strangely comforting. Beast Boy went over and sat on the bed and patted the spot next to him. Raven walked over and sat down next to him and she placed her head on his shoulder. _

"_Want to talk about it?" He suggested. Raven shook her head no. _

_ She looked up at him and saw that he was just looking straight ahead. She sensed his heart increase in speed. Then she lifted her head and closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his neck .He trembled. She pulled back away and waited for him to ask what she was doing. When he didn't, she kissed the same spot, the soft hollow under his jaw. She could feel his pulse becoming faster. She kissed him again and again picking up speed with every kiss. After a while, he pulled her into his lap. This time she trembled when he touched her face. _

"_Raven…" _

_ She opened her eyes and his face was so close to hers. It looked like he was going to say something, but instead he just stared down at her. Raven then pressed on further by kissing him on the lips. He carefully started to take charge and he laid her down on the bed. He didn't want her to have regrets so he asked if she was ok. Raven nodded. So Beast Boy continued on by removing her clothes, one by one. Then the rest of the night fell into place. They both fell asleep into each others arms, smiling. Before Raven fell into darkness Beast Boy whispered,_

"_I love you Raven…"_

_(End)_

Raven walked back to her room silently. She felt like part of her was gone. After that one battle, only 4 titans had returned home. Raven hadn't slept for 11 days now. It's been 11 days since the accident. The accident that destroyed the only thing she loved. Raven was half way to her room when she fell down to her knees and began to cry hysterically. She couldn't hold it in any longer. The dam of tears had finally been broken and were now being flooded out her eyes. The accident began to play over and over in her head.

(Flash Back)

_Raven levitated into the air to avoid Slade's slade-bots. She said a few words and they all became covered in black magic. She dismantled them and left the remains on the ground. Raven felt as if she had fought over a dozen of these things. They just kept coming and coming. _

_ Over on the other side of the room Beast Boy and Cyborg were back to back defending each other .Beast Boy looked over at Raven a couple times to make sure she was ok, but this time she was not. Slade had caught her by the throat and began to choke her. Beast Boy growled and charged at the fowl man who dared to lay hands on his Raven. He morphed into a green bear and managed to scratch Slade across his face. Slade immediately dropped Raven and reached for his face. Beast Boy changed back to his human form and crouched down by Raven. Then he heard something that sounded like metal drop next to him. He looked to his side and saw Slade's mask next to him. He looked up to see Slade attempting to hide his face, but with no luck. His face was revealed. Raven gasped._

_ Raven stared at his silver hair that covered his ears, she noticed that the eye that was never seen on the mask was covered with an eye patch, but his other eye was a bright blue that was filled with rage. Before Raven could think he pulled out a blade and plunged it straight at her. She reacted by covering her face with her hand when she heard a cry. But it did not come from her mouth. She peeked open her eyes and saw that Beast Boy had gotten in the way of the blade by turning into a tiger. Her eyes widened with terror as blood came dripping down onto her lap as his body became limp._

(End)

Raven felt arms come around her as they picked her up. She wasn't sure who it was but she didn't care. She wrapped her arms around their neck and balled her eyes out on their shoulder. She felt them carry her down the hall way and she heard a door slide open. She looked up and noticed they had brought her to her room. Then she was laid on the bed to where she finally made eyes with the mystery person. Though she could not see the eyes behind the mask, she very well knew that they had shed tears as well.

"Robin… Thank you." She said. He nodded and turned on his heels and walked out the room. Raven looked at the clock. 8:56a.m. She felt her stomach churn as she ran to the bathroom, lifted the toilet seat and threw up. Vivid memories cam back to her head as she spewed whatever it was that was coming out of her mouth.

(Flash Back)

_ Raven screamed in terror as the lifeless corpse fell on to her with the blade still in tact. She crawled out from under it and then looked up at Slade who had realized that he had taken it too far, even for him. Raven's face cringed, than four red eyes glowed as they made contact with Slade one available eye. Slade soon found himself wrapped in a cloak of blackness as he felt his limbs being torn off his. First, his arms were ripped off as Raven tilted her head. Then his legs followed, before he knew it, he was just a torso with a head, but that too had ended when the only thing that landed on the ground, was his chest. Blood covered the floor along with various organs. The rest of the team stared at Raven as she fell to the ground with exhaustion. Her red eyes turned back to normal and she lifted Beast Boy off the ground and turned to face her team mates. They all knew the power Raven had, but when she killed Slade, that was unbelievable. They all stepped out of her way as she made her way to the exit with the body in her arms._

(End)

Raven couldn't believe how real those memories were at that moment. She had completely forgotten that she was even throwing up. When she finished she wiped her mouth and she looked in the mirror. She felt disgusting. Then she looked at her stomach. She stared at it for a longtime before placing a hand on it. Then she said one word,

"Garfield…"

**Okay, I know, pretty bad. I was depressed, and I had to write something sad. Oh, and if you can't tell, Raven's pregnant with BB's child. Anyways..yup. That's it. R&R please!**


End file.
